History Loves to Repeat Itself Pet
by Too Lazy
Summary: One month after the events of Herrington High things are almost back to normal but with the arrival of Zeke’s half sister Charlie they find out that Marybeth’s own creatures have very pissed off relatives who want to finish off what she started.
1. Chapter 1: Twlight Zone

****

History loves to repeat itself pet

Disclamer: Don't own it sadly.

_First time doing a modern high school story of one of my favorite movies so please be nice and enjoy…_

_One month after the events of Herrington High things are almost back to normal with Casey being a geek, Delilah a cheerleader, Zeke drug dealer, and Stokely a Goth but with the arrival of Zeke's half sister Charlie they find out that Marybeth's own creatures have very pissed off relatives who want to finish off what she started. _

_Tell me is something eluding you sunshine?  
Is this not what you expected to see?  
If you wanna find out what's behind these cold eyes?  
You'll just have to claw your way through the  
Disguise_

_Pink floyd- In the flesh_

* * *

Casey Conner watched in silence from the outside of his bedroom door, his face deadpanned and his crystal blue eyes opened in mild surprise as his mother and father were going through his bedroom systematically (more like throwing his things around leaving a huge mess really) looking for drugs so as to ease their fears about being bad parents. Maybe the rest of the world could believe that he had saved his school (and the world no less) from alien invaders but his parents could not.

When his father finally turned to him, breathing deeply for air whether from throwing things around or to keep from yelling at him Casey was not sure but disgust was evident all over his father's face, "The tox screening came back and you want to know what it read, huh?" Casey's father pulled from his tweed blazer pocket a crumpled paper and forcibly placed it in Casey's hand before going back to tossing the room.

As Casey looked over the report he inwardly sighed in disbelief.

Taking Zeke's homemade scat was the only way to test is some one had been infected with the little mind controlling parasite yet his parent's attributed the whole affair with the tweaking affects of the drug.

_As if today wasn't bad enough. _Casey thought ruefully as his mind drifted off to the events of the earlier day.

* * *

It was true the day could be classified as one of the worst to have ever been lived by Casey and Casey had lived through some very bad, bad, _bad_ days not including being almost eaten by an alien queen.

When he had woken up in the morning he received a very distressing call from Stokely, who after he arrived at her house had him help burn all of her pastel clothes that she had started wearing for Stan after they had gotten together. She had gone back to wearing her trademark black clothes and eye make-up and when Casey tried to ask what had happen between the two Stokely blew him off. Casey attributed the abuse to women problems and left the issue alone.

When he got to school he was to be honest a bit surprised to seem the same four guys of the foot ball team waiting for him just liked they used to. By the time he figured out what they were smiling about they had him ready for his daily poll ramming. When they were through with their cruel torment of smashing his balls in they dropped him in a groaning and painful heap laughing and congratulating each other.

Casey felt the familiar agony and a small tickle of blood run from his nose. Casey's head lolled back to the hard ground and looked at the empty azure blue sky in pain.

"Welcome back to reality man." Zeke said now standing in Casey's line of sight smiling down at him.

"More like the twilight zone." Casey groaned and Zeke let out a small chuckle before bending down to help Casey up.

"Come on Casey lets get you cleaned up." Zeke offered and helped the limping and bloody Casey to the bathroom.

It was in the bathroom Casey learned of two pieces of severely bad news. The first and not so important to his personal welfare had to do with his friend Stokely.

The reason for her sudden revert to the dark side and her firebug tendency that morning was that she and Stan broke up. Not for the normal reason of cheating or differences, but because Stan after writing a first hand account of what had happen at Herrington high was award early term scholarship to Harvard. He had left the next day.

When Zeke noticed Casey's surprised look he nodded in reassurance.

"Yeah I couldn't believe it either but hey stranger things have happened." Zeke said handing Casey some more paper from his still bleeding nose.

"At least you're not like that." Zeke added as an after thought as he looked for his cigarettes. "Where the hell are they?"

Casey finished wiping the blood from his nose and throwing the used paper towel away before Zeke's previous sentence dawned on him. "Wait, not like what?" Casey questioned moving back up to Zeke who had found his cigarettes and lighting one up.

"You know with Delilah dumping you and shit I figured you be a wreck." Zeke said exhaling a plum of smoke. Casey waved the smoke away from him before speaking.

"We haven't broken up." Casey said and Zeke returns his statement with a '_yeah right'_ look.

Then it hits Zeke that Casey does indeed not know about the break up.

"What a sneaky bitch." Zeke says taking a final drag of his cigarette before dropping it to the dingy blue tile floor and stepping on it. "She didn't tell you." It was stated and Casey still not believing that he and his girlfriend of only two months broke up with him, shrugged.

Zeke nodded before walking toward the door of the bathroom, Zeke opens the door holding it open with his back leaving room for Casey to walk past him, and he turns around to find Casey still rooted in one spot.

"Man time to face facts." Zeke said and extends his left hand towards the hall; an open invite for Casey to follow. Casey does.

Both men walk towards the schools new improved editorial office and when they get there Zeke stops Casey before going throw the office door.

"Don't give her the satisfaction Casey." Zeke says his tone slightly pity filled for his friend. With those words Zeke is gone disappearing down the corridor; Casey notes the foreboding feeling in his stomach.

When Casey finally opened the door, Delilah was there sitting on another guy's lap, they were going over Casey's photos for the schools paper.

"Oh Casey you're here." Delilah said her tone fringing on surprise and amusement; she didn't move from the guy's lap and the guy just wrapped his well toned arms around her slim waist in manner that screamed _Hands Off_.

It that single movement Casey knew the Delilah had moved on to bigger and better, oddly Casey knew this might happen but the romantic side in him clearly wanted to believe other wise.

_Don't give her the satisfaction Casey_

Zeke words bombarded his head and Casey listen to them, who put on a fake smile and sat down and proceeded to go over the pictures with them as if nothing was wrong and that he and Delilah were just friends. It was not until she kiss the guy did Casey relize he could no longer stomach the sight of them together and excuse himself saying he was hungry.

Stokely who was reading another Sci-fi novel and Zeke who was smoking a cigarette were waiting outside for the emergence of Casey.

As soon as Casey got outside he took a huge gulp of air as if he had never been able to breathe before.

"She left me." Casey said still disbelieving in the fact. Stokely did not even look up from her novel.

"What'd you expect Casey the bitch moves from fad to fad with out regard for anyone." Stokely's tone was dry and Casey looked to her.

"Man don't worry about her find some one else." Zeke offered, moving on from a problem was his only solution of how to fix it, but then he was still going out with Miss Burke or Elizabeth as Zeke called her.

"How can she do this to me?" Casey asked; the wall of the building the only thing keeping him up right.

"Like I said she's a bitch." Stokely commented placing her book in her bag and not getting up from the steps turned to look at Casey.

Zeke put a hand on Casey's shoulder and Casey opened his eyes staring up at the taller man, the small smile of Zeke's face made Casey nervous.

"We're going to get you drunk." Zeke proclaimed and Stokely stood behind him and nodded. The three friends did just that with Casey getting a ride from the only tipsy Zeke, it was a wonder they weren't pulled over.

* * *

So as Casey now stood in his bedroom his father yelling at him, his alcohol laden mind could have cared less at what was happening as this just added to being part of a bad day.

His father once again took out his phone, modem, TV, stereo and porn collection saying he was grounded until he cleaned up his act. His mother gave her son a hug and followed her husband out of the room locking the door behind her.

A few seconds later Casey vomited up all over the floor.

Yes a _very_ bad day indeed.

Meanwhile Zeke and Elizabeth slept peacefully at his place as his parents were once again some where in Europe, Zeke could care not less.

It was around three in the morning when a loud rumbled of a car engine that could rival Zeke's Charger (which had been fixed to perfection) awoke the lovers.

Zeke got up followed by Elizabeth they went to the window and Zeke saw that a luminous silver nineteen sixty-seven Shelby GT Pulled up to the drive way and parked.

"No fucking way." Zeke sated before pulling on a pair of pants.

"Who is that?" Elizabeth asked; she to pulling on some clothes.

"Another person I actually give a damn about." Zeke said and ran down stairs.

When he pulled open the front door there stood a young girl. She was wearing a pleated mini skirt, combat boots, and a man's white button down dress shirt. She was short in height with black hair that went to her middle with the tips dyed a plum purple. Her dark blue eyes outlined in black eye liner sparkled in mischief, she smiled at Zeke.

"Hey Charlie." Zeke greeted surprise evident in his tone.

" 'lo big brother." Her British accent was chipper and then she dropped her duffel bag by the door and gave Zeke a hug which he returned.


	2. Chapter 2: Here to Stay

**History Loves to Repeat Itself Pet**

_**Thank you for the lovely review the one person out of sixteen who read this story.**_

_One month after the events of Herrington High things are almost back to normal with Casey being a geek, Delilah a cheerleader, Zeke drug dealer, and Stokely a Goth but with the arrival of Zeke's half sister Charlie they find out that Marybeth's own creatures have very pissed off relatives who want to finish off what she started. _

_I'm not a spaceman, but on the other hand  
I never really did fit in this world.  
Hands up to misfits, the one's that don't fit  
I know that you know that you know who you are_

_Powerman5000-Theme to a fake revolution_

* * *

Charlie's arrival was _very_ unexpected as far as Zeke was concerned, not that he didn't mind his little half-sisters sudden dropping in. After a few heartfelt hellos and an introduction to Elizabeth, Zeke had set Charlie up in the guest bedroom; they could discuss her arrival in the morning.

Since Charlie was an early riser by nature and still stuck on UK time she did not rest so much as pace around the house and watch what Americans thought passed of television shows.

When she went down stairs to the kitchen she decided to cook up breakfast since there was really nothing for her to do plus it would provide some incentive for her brother to allow her to stay at his home (lets face if his parents were non-existent).

When Zeke and Elizabeth finally woke up Charlie was dressed now in jeans with the knees ripped, red converses, and a black and red corset design shirt with net bell sleeves. She was currently sitting with her feet extended to the next chair and reading the news paper. On the table awaited two set places and pancakes, eggs and orange juice.

"What no bangers and mash?" Zeke questioned as he sat down across from Charlie, she did not look up from the paper.

"Sorry not today." She said, Zeke began to serve himself and Elizabeth who had just finished getting dressed sat down giving Charlie a smile which Charlie returned before returning to the papers article.

"You know," Charlie began after a few moments. "It would have been nice to let your sister know you helped saved the world." Charlie drawled before tossing the paper to him.

Zeke caught it in one hand while shoveling pancakes and eggs with the other.

The paper was when the story first broke out about what had happen at Herrington High. He placed it on the side of his plate.

"What can I say Charlie I'm a modest kind of guy."

Elizabeth and Charlie both laughed at him knowing Zeke was anything but modest.

"So what kind of trouble are you in Charlie?" Zeke asked changing the subject.

"Can't I just drop by to say 'allo to my big brother?" Charlie asked a pout playing on her devil red lips.

"You drop by in the middle of the night, make breakfast, travel all the way from London, and try to start off by bring up my heroics, and you just came by to say hello…I doubt it." Zeke said flatly and taking a drink of his orange juice.

Elizabeth took a look at her watch it was six: forty-five.

"I got to go, still have those test to grade." She got up and gave Zeke a chaste kiss. "See you guys later." And with that she grabbed her bag and keys and was gone.

"She's cute…bit older then you eh?" Charlie smirked before sitting correctly, her right foot tapping the linoleum floor in an unheard rhythm.

"Charlie, stop stalling." Zeke ordered before taking a bite of pancake. Charlie sighed.

"My mom died." She said simply and before Zeke could offer his condolences she waved her mother's death off and continued to speak. "You know she was just like dad, never around. In any case I am seventeen and since our father is still among the breathing I have to stay with him till eighteen, after that, my inheritance is mine and I am gone. Although they are still trying to find dad to tell him but I figured you would not mind if I came." She finished with an air of boredom, apparently she felt the same way Zeke did about their parents, and they might as well have been dead.

"So you're just going to stay indoors for another six months?" Zeke asked finishing off his pancakes and working on the eggs. Charlie gave a laugh.

"No…wish I could Zeke. My mother set up a fund incase I was underage when she died I have to be in school in order to get a five grand check every week. So that means I will be going to school with you." Charlie gave Zeke a cheeky grin and Zeke gagged.

"You get five grand a week?" Zeke asked pushing the unfinished food away from him. Charlie nodded.

"Yeah, wicked innit', before mom died from OD'ing she married a few rich men, and never once signed a pre-nup." Charlie took a drink of Zeke's orange juice.

"I can't believe this." Zeke said fatly rubbing his hands over his face before once again looking at Charlie. She now had a puppy face, and a small smile.

"Alright you can stay here. But do you think you can survive an American high school?" Zeke asked after moment, despite the fact that it was Ohio and that the school had recently been attacked by aliens whom Charlie seemed to think was a hoax, she was different and in high school different is very _hated_.

"Now Zeke don't you trust me to be a good girl." She asked sweetly. Zeke just went up stairs to get ready for school.

* * *

Casey woke up at the sound of his father banging on his door for a wake up call; he had a great pain in his head and a very awful sour taste in his mouth, and the room smelled horribly.

Looking at his digital watch it was six-fifty, too early to start another bad day, but it had to be done as his father was not about to let him stay home. Pushing off the floor he merely kicked a dirty shirt over the vomit and grabbed some clean clothes from his closet.

Opening the door his father stood there giving him a look of mild anger and Casey knew it was going to be another crappy day; he pushed past his imposing father and headed to the bathroom to get ready for school.

The whole ride to school with his mother was in silence with only a few words of instruction to come home right after school.

Casey was reluctant to get out of the car when his mother dropped him off and with good reason, as soon as his mother had drove off the football players swooped in and had their painful fun with him before dropping him in front of the flag pole.

Stokely this time appeared over him as he looked to the bright sky in pain.

"Crash and burn Casey." She said moving her sunglasses up her nose before bending down to help Casey up.

Using Stokely for support he limped to the bathroom. "You and Zeke taking turns helping me from the ground?" Casey asked before Stokely helped him to the bathroom sink (she did not care she was in the guy's bathroom).

"Something like that." She said stoically watching as a bruise formed on his cheek, she did not know how he put up with his daily beatings and not bomb the school. "Betting you missed the days of heroism." Stokely said quietly as he winched in pain.

The bell rang signaling the start of another day of learning or ditching depending on your personal view of things and Casey and Stokely ignored it.

"You look like shit." Stokely stated after a few seconds and Casey laughed. Stokely smiled in return glad to see her friend relaxing.

"I gotta go I'll see you later Case." Stokely left Casey actually going to class since she had been ditching the last two days and Casey knowing he would get into even more trouble if his parents found out about his _unexcused absences_ went to class the pain in his balls and face just a light throb.

* * *

It was lunch time and after registering with the school, Charlie had been abandoned by Zeke as Miss Burke (as Zeke's girlfriend liked to be called on school grounds,) called him into her office for a privet meeting. According to Zeke in some very unwanted information Miss Burke may have been very shy and meek but she was a sex kitten in bed…or on a desk.Charlie was now wandering aimlessly around the school not bothering to go to any of the classes she had been assigned and refusing to eat anything the cafeteria considered being food. She was thinking about leaving the school but Zeke had the house keys and no way in hell was she going to go find him. So she left the building in search of something to occupy her time until Zeke got back and she found it at the bleachers. 


End file.
